


Puzzles and guilty pleasures

by Winchesterem67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First attempt at a hetero ship, Fluff, One Shot, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterem67/pseuds/Winchesterem67
Summary: Dean and Amara had finally met up for the second time since she had grown into a full adult, she couldn't stand to stay away from Dean the bond was just too strong for her to suppress such desires, and neither could Dean





	

  
         Amara circled around Dean, she was proud of her adult body, thought it was very beautiful and grown. But at that moment she wasn’t focused on her, every fiber in her being was focused on one small thing, one very small, weak insignificant thing that makes her feel as vulnerable as one as weak at that thing. Her focus was on Dean Winchester. Her brother wasn’t very good at keeping his creation safe and okay, Dean was very hurt; not physically, but spiritually. She felt so sad for him; all she wanted was his happiness, his peace, and him.

 

                She stopped in front of Dean and placed a soft hand on his chest, Dean flinched and his heart beat fastened but not of fear, she looked at him and his cheeks were a faint red. He wanted her as much as she wanted him, but Amara was smarter than this, if it weren’t for the mark he would’ve stabbed her the second she walked up to him.  When she touched his hand it glowed white, reaching into Dean’s soul without a split second of pain it felt like silk running against the inner walls of his body he felt warm, and good. She had wiped out the darkness that was in him and transferred his pain to her. Thankfully for a being as strong as her it was nothing. Dean looked at Amara with both confusion and relief, he shouldn’t be thankful for what she had done but for once in a very long time he actually felt alive.

 

Amara felt his happiness and smiled, “I know you hate me, and you feel forced to be drawn to me. But if you took the time to understand me I can assure you, you’ll side with me.” Amara said softly. Dean only nodded his head and in seconds they both were at a lake, a peer leading to the water and they both sat at a bench that was right next to the peer, it was a beautiful cloudy day and the breeze was soft. Amara took a deep breath before speaking, “I never liked the idea of humanity. It was me and my brother for as long as I can remember I never thought that there could be any more than us, any better than us. I thought maybe he just didn’t enjoy my company anymore that he wanted something better. I was okay with his children, the archangels I had fun with them too, I was on the verge of telling my brother I was okay with humanity being created but he had his archangels cage me, which you know about.” Amara looked uneasy bringing up such a painful memory.

 

                 Dean felt guilty, as well as sympathy.  He didn’t say another word and let Amara continue, “Do you know how it feels, to know only one form of family your whole existence only for them to team up with beings to cage you up, all alone in the dark and cold, alone and afraid. Unaware of anything going on around you, begging and clawing at this cage he’s built for you only, your only passion is just to make him pay for hurting you in ways no human can ever understand. You’re not like every other human; you burn bright despite being darkened by hell’s corruption you’ve only burned light. You truly are a righteous man.” Amara looked at Dean and scooted closer. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do I only ask that you don’t deny it, Dean.”

 

Dean closed his eyes, overwhelmed by confusion he looked at Amara and she was an inch from him, “Can I kiss you Dean.” She asked, Dean didn’t say anything and nodded.  Amara could physically feel the tug they both have on each other, she leaned in closer and kissed him softly and sweet, she tasted noting but malt soaked yeast and glucose from all the beer and pie he’s always eating, unfortunately her form of taste differs from humans so she tastes every atom being put into the two of Dean’s most favorite things to consume, every ingredient. It’s overwhelming but his lips are so soft and warm she found a new way to ignore the traces of the flavors he was leaving on her mouth.  She felt his soul, burn even brighter than it already has. It was so much more than their first kiss. He had given in to is temptations and they had fallen into one puzzle piece, once again.


End file.
